


I'm just me. (There's nothing extraordinary about that.)

by rosepose



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepose/pseuds/rosepose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A phangirl reflects. Sorry it's so depressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm just me. (There's nothing extraordinary about that.)

Everyone says I act exactly like Dan.

Except I’m a girl.

Dan’s beautiful.

I’m not.

Dan’s tall.

I’m not.

Dan is amazing at what he does.

I’m not.

Dan goes places and does things.

I don’t.

People always tell him how great he is. And he is.

No one tells me that I’m great.

Am I, then?

I guess not.

I’m just me.

There’s nothing extraordinary about that.

I’m always so willing to help.

And everyone walks all over me. Even if they don’t realize it.

No one ever texts me.

I text them.

No one ever asks me what I think.

So I tell them anyway.

And I guess that’s why I wrote this.

Do you think I'm great?

It's okay. 

I know the answer.

-anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> Could I ask you to spare a few seconds to click the kudos button and/or leave a comment? :)


End file.
